


Blizzard Incoming

by mochakappuccinolatte



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, Childbirth, Curses, Cutting, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Healing, Making Out, Movie: Descendants (2015), Nightmares, Original Character(s), Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy, Protective Jay, Rape, Slow Romance, Stillbirth, Suicide Attempt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochakappuccinolatte/pseuds/mochakappuccinolatte
Summary: Maleficent's cruelty has no limits. Magic has no limits. What's Winter's limit?----------------------------------------------------------------Pain. Suffering. Hurt. Betrayed. What did I do wrong? Why is this happening? Is this a nightmare? Someone, please, wake me up...
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Jane/Carlos de Vil, Jay (Disney)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Blizzard Incoming

**Author's Note:**

> First story so excuse anything weird please! (also English is my third language so things will be weird)  
> okay yes things getting wayyyyy intense in the first chapter ;u;  
> rape/non-con is a painful subject for some and from my experience we tend to try to ignore it, etc., and I wanted to bring a story that brings some light to this and not just as a fantasy or some fetish.  
> wintertide (winter) is an OC of mine and i'm debating whether to put up a character profile. what do you guys think?

### chapter one - the beginning of the end

### 

“Good gods, Jay, RUN!” Mal screamed. Purple hair bounced past Jay’s face as she ran as fast as she could away from her mother. Jay turned back for Evie and Carlos, hollering questions at Mal. “How did she get her powers?! What happened to the barrier?!”

“No time!” Evie cut him off, as she and Carlos dashed past him as well. Carlos was pulling a frightened Winter by the hand, but she yanked out of his grasp and ran back to Jay.

“Winter, go! You can't---LET GO OF ME! YOU WITCH!” Maleficent had grabbed Jay by the hair.

“Ooh, how nice. Your little snowflake has come back for you. Quite lovely, this one,” She cackled. Winter reached for her katana, but was scooped up into Maleficent’s grasp as well.

“No! Let go of her!” Jay shouted. Mal, Evie and Carlos had already escaped, thinking Jay and Winter had followed. 

“Cheeky, too! Let’s have some fun,” Maleficent grinned. Winter’s big amethyst eyes looked at Jay, and glanced at Maleficent’s neck. Hanging on a dark brown cord was Hades’ glowing ember. “Yes, darling, I see you’ve noticed as well. How observant. Combined powers of the greatest enchantress and the most wonderful god defeats even true love’s kiss.” With a wave of her powerful scepter, a green glow rose from Jay’s body, and he went limp.

“Oooh! That went better than I thought!” Maleficent exclaimed happily. 

“Time for some fun, my darling Wintertide.”  
-  
Back at their hideout, Mal, Evie, and Carlos fretted over the disappearance of Jay and Winter. 

“Yanno, maybe they just went somewhere else to fuck…” Carlos tried to lighten the situation, but was met with a smack on the head from Mal. “I mean, they do make out right in front of us sometimes---OKAY! THAT HURT!” Evie had slapped his arm too. “Chill!”

“Yes, Carlos de Vil, chill while Jay and Winter are missing WHILE MY MOTHER, AND OF ALL THINGS, MAGIC IS INVOLVED ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!” Mal shouted, eyes glowing. Carlos cowered, and Mal sighed. “I’m sorry, Carlos. You know how much Winter and Jay both mean to me.” 

“Yeah. Think we have a long wait ahead of us, though,” Carlos said ruefully. Evie nodded, and Mal sighed again. She glared out the window, trying to spot anyone recognizable.  
-  
Maleficent ungracefully threw Jay and Winter down onto the ragged blanket. Winter scrambled away from her and she laughed.

“Don’t worry, my dear snowflake. I won’t hurt you or your precious Jay-Jay. In fact, I’ll let him hurt you,” she laughed, and lunged at Winter, causing the small girl to jump. “Boo!”

“Why are you doing… whatever you’re doing?” Winter glanced up, looking as if she was afraid to look straight into Maleficent’s eyes. 

“Please, darling. Taking the precious “Core Four” into Auradon? Goodness gracious, they AGREED to leave the Isle! Betraying me like this, especially my own daughter. Oh! I take it your dear Jay didn’t tell you? You look confused, my dear.”

“Auradon…?” Winter whispered. 

“Well, I suppose he’ll tell you. Have fun, my sweet!” Maleficent, with a swoosh of her cape, closed the door behind her, and Winter heard the lock click into place. Frantically, Winter started shaking Jay. “Please, Jay. Wake up. C’mon, please.”

Jay’s eyes slowly opened and he groaned. Suddenly, he sat straight up and his eyes turned from dark chocolate to a fierce, glowing green identical to Maleficent’s. He turned and in a smooth motion, stood and pinned Winter to the wall, glaring at her.

“J-Jay?” Winter squeaked, trying to escape out of Jay’s iron grip.

“Don’t even try to resist, snowflake. You’re mine and you know this,” Jay growled. He forcefully kissed her, slipping his tongue into her unwilling mouth, and she whimpered. He snuck his hands up Winter’s shirt, and she cringed away from his cold hands. He broke the kiss and snarled, and she flinched. Impatiently, he ripped off Winter’s silver shirt, shattering the zippers that Evie had painstakingly sewn on, tearing the beautiful snowflake embroidery, and breaking the chains on her sleeves, causing moon and star charms to fall to the floor. Jay forcefully pushed her white leggings down, leaving a frightened Winter with her elaborately braided black hair a mess, her jewelry scattered on the floor, and wearing only a black bra and underwear, exposing beautiful, pale skin. 

“No… Jay, please. This isn’t you. Maleficent cursed you. C’mon, fight it… don’t hurt me…” Winter made out through chattering teeth. The room was cold, and a window was slightly ajar, letting a breeze flow through. 

The green glow in Jay’s eyes faded, then re-intensified again. He smiled an evil smile, one that Winter had never seen before, and snarled, “I’ll warm you up soon enough.” He made quick work of his own clothing, and before long, had Winter pinned to the wall again. Terrified, she tried to escape again, and this time, with patience running low, Jay slapped her. Wide amethyst eyes met cold emerald ones, and he held her down while kissing and biting her neck and collar. She moaned, body betraying her, and Jay slipped a hand down to her entrance. Placing his other hand over her mouth to muffle her protests, he began stroking her, already feeling wetness on his fingers. He rubbed at her clit, and felt the vibrations of her moans on his palm. Finally, with wetness dripping off Jay’s palm, he slid two fingers into her entrance, and began attacking her sensitive spot. Winter whimpered and sobbed as she was violated, and Jay’s anger intensified through his fogged mind. 

He removed his fingers, and with no warning, thrust into Winter and started fucking her, hard. Tears rolled down her face from the pain and the thought of what was happening. 

Pain. Suffering. Hurt. Betrayed. What did I do wrong? Why is this happening? Is this a nightmare? Someone, please, wake me up… Winter’s mind raced to release her from the prison that her thoughts were in.

Hour after hour of this torture passed, and in the end, when the room had fallen dark, Winter felt Jay’s heavy body collapse onto her. She moaned from the sudden pressure and shifted, rolling his unconscious body to the side and sitting up. Her head spun and her body was so sore. Her thighs were wet and she gingerly felt for bruises. She was pretty sure they were purple and blue from Jay’s rough grasp, and she gasped when she felt thin, bleeding red lines. His sharp nails had torn her skin. She closed her eyes, and felt the immense urge to sleep. She was physically and emotionally exhausted, and finally passed out. 

Many more hours passed until Jay groggily opened his eyes. He felt the green glow fade away until his eyes returned to the normal dark chocolate hue. Confused at his surroundings, his eyes focused on a pale, naked, bleeding and bruised figure in the corner, slumped over a pile of white and silver fabric. He made his way over, and his heart sank as it hit him. He had failed to resist Maleficent’s wicked curse, and raped Winter. His eyes ran over her messy hair, bruises everywhere, and blood where his fingernails had scraped. He couldn't imagine how scared she had been. They had never even gone past making out before, and that had always been where he knew one of the other three were keeping an eye on them, although still with their privacy. He grabbed the thin blanket on the floor, shook it out, gingerly wrapped the unconscious Winter in it, and picked her up. She was as light as a feather, and although Jay had picked her up many times, she felt like dead weight in his arms. He kicked down the door of the room, busting the rusty lock, and ran to the hideout, tears running down his face.   
-  
Back at the hideout, Carlos had immersed himself in trying to break apart an old piece of junk he found at the dumb, Evie was randomly bashing together makeup combinations for lack of a better thing to do, and Mal was pacing a hole in the floor when the door flew open to reveal a disheveled, muscular boy with a broken girl in his arms.

“Jay! Where have you--what happened?! Winter!” Carlos gasped. Jay opened his mouth, but no words came out. “It’s fine, dude. C’mon. Let me take Winter. We’ll clean her up.” Jay nodded mutely, and Carlos gently lifted Winter from his grasp and laid her on the cot. Evie rushed over to help Carlos, and Mal confronted Jay. 

“What. Have. You. Let. My. Mother. Do?!” Mal snarled. She stood  
even closer, glaring at Jay, but backed off when she noticed his empty eyes. “Jay…? Are you okay?” She asked, more softly.

“I… Mal, I…” Jay fell to his knees. “Your mother, she cursed me. She had Hades’ ember, and it combined and overcame the barrier magic. I wasn’t myself. But I couldn’t fight it… and… I…” Jay looked up at Mal. “I raped Winter.”

Mal gasped, but Jay went on. “Maleficent brought us to some place, I don’t remember, but I went and… I didn’t stop myself.”

“You couldn’t have, Jay. My mother is powerful as all hell, especially with the ember. Come on, buddy. Get some sleep.” She led him into the other room, and he slowly sat on the cot, staring into space. Mal sighed, and sat down next to him. Slowly, he slumped onto the wall, and his eyes drifted shut.

**Author's Note:**

> okay yes things getting wayyyyy intense in the first chapter ;u;  
> rape/non-con is a painful subject for some and from my experience we tend to try to ignore it, etc., and I wanted to bring a story that brings some light to this and not just as a fantasy or some fetish.  
> if you think a part of the story is going too far, please tell me!  
> \------------  
> i do not own any part of Descendants!!


End file.
